Winner's Prize
by mattiesaurus
Summary: Hibari and Mukuro decide to settle their rivalry once and for all in a final fight, winner getting the loser's life. I started this way back in Oct and finally decided to finish it but I sort of rushed this at the end, sorry.


"_A no-holds-barred fight? Kufufufu, fine with me. And of course, the winner gets the loser's life, right?"_

The first thing Hibari noticed when he woke up was that it was colder then it should have been. The second thing he noticed was the reason why. He had no recollection of when but he had been stripped down to his boxers. Someone leaned over him. His vision was still hazy from sleep but he recognized the silhouette and made a soft noise of irritation.

"My, my, you sure slept a long time. Did I really do so much damage to you? Or is your body just that weak?" Mukuro chuckled softly and lightly ran his fingers over the bandages that wrapped the skylark's torso.

Hibari tried to move away from him but he found his limbs had been bound which gave Mukuro more then adequate time to move on top of him, completely preventing any chance of escape.

"You aren't going to talk to me? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You've always been kind of a brat, haven't you?" He leaned over to kiss Hibari but Hibari turned his face away. "Kufu. Don't be like that. You agreed to this after all."

"This… is not what I agreed to."

"Oh, but it _is_." Mukuro grabbed his chin roughly turned Hibari's face to force a kiss. Hibari pursed his lips tight and didn't give into the kiss until Mukuro forced his mouth open with his fingers. He laughed as he pulled away, a thin strand of saliva stretching between them for a short time. "If this wasn't what you wanted then maybe you should have made the rules of our fight more clear."

Hibari made that irritated sound from between his teeth again. He couldn't exactly disagree, but that didn't make him hate Mukuro for it any less. Hibari sucked in a sharp gasp of air. In the moment he'd stopped paying attention to the other man's movements Mukuro had slipped his hand into the waistband of his boxers. Mukuro studied the lark's face closely as he teased him, watching for those brief moments when Hibari's face twisted, torn between his dislike for Mukuro and the pleasure whenever he ran his fingers over a particularly sensitive spot. Always making mental notes of which spots caused Hibari the most conflict to make sure he would hit them again and again.

Mukuro's laughter and words both taunted Hibari and he tried to tune it out, but the sound of the blood pounding in his ears, making him realize his face was probably flushed was just as infuriating. Mukuro didn't let up his teasing touches until Hibari was undeniably hard. At which point he pulled his hand back out from the man's pants, and instead shifted his position so he was sitting on top of Hibari's legs. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Hibari's boxers and tugged them down to his knees, where the tape binding him stopped their progress.

"Haah…" Mukuro stared at them with a look of slight disappointment. "I didn't think this through very well did I? Oh well, I'll figure something out later. You think I'm some sort of terrible person, but I'm really not. I'm not so cruel to put you in this state and then leave you, anyways."

Mukuro lowered his head over Hibari's crotch taking his half erect cock in his mouth, using his tongue to tease the sensitive spots he'd found. He made soft noises of satisfaction every time he got Hibari to break face and react to his teasing. Mukuro had to back off a little and reposition Hibari's cock in his mouth as his teasing made the skylark's cock swell. Mukuro could hear Hibari's breathing becoming heavy and uneven, he lifed his head and glanced up enough to where he could see Hibari's face. It was flushed bright pink and he kept biting his lip to try and keep his voice in. The illusionist breathed a soft laugh through his nose and lowered his head back down, taking Hibari in deeper. He sucked harder, and he could feel Hibari's vein's throbbing against his tongue. A soft noise escaped Hibari and his hips twitched in a slight buck towards Mukuro's teasing.

Mukuro sat up, wiping the white liquid dripping from his chin away with the palm of his hand.

"Wow. Virgins really do come fast." He chuckled and wiped his hand clean on Hibari's leg, "I didn't even get to enjoy myself."

Hibari clicked his tongue irritably and turned his face, burying it in the pillow trying to hide the embarrassed blush that was persistently colouring his face. He wasn't sure if he haded himself or Mukuro more at that moment. Mukuro flopped back down next to him, and stroked the top of Hibari's ear.

"Kufufufu… That's fine though. I have your _whole life_ to get you better at pleasuring me too."


End file.
